la nueva heredera de slytherin
by princess yani
Summary: hay una nueva amenaza en el mundo magico , pues voldemort tiene una hija y esta se convertira en la nueva heredera de slytherin mala con summarys mi primer fic


**Capitulo 1 no celebres una guerra sin fin**

**Ahí se encontraba el cuerpo de Voldemort, en el suelo todo indicaba que Harry había ganado, que todo había terminado, pues ahí habían dejado el cuerpo del mayor asesino en el mundo mágico, pero alguien estaba hay, llorando desconsoladamente, con un dolor que quemaba sus entrañas ¿como podía ser que su Lord hubiera muerto? **

**-no, No puede-ser gritaba ella con un dolor intenso, la chica llevaba una capa que tapaba sus facciones, Lucius se acerco hacia ella para saber que le pasaba.**

**-¿Pero que es lo que tienes? -Pregunto con un tono cariñoso, cuando destapo sus ojos vio a una chica de bellas facciones recordó que su Lord la había llevado a una de las reuniones, si era aquella chica la novia de voldemort -Tranquila todo pasara-**

**-El dijo que todo terminaría, pee...ro el nuca pensó en lo que podía pasar, el dijo que seria el mejor padre pero, el ha muerto -en eso Lucius vio a una criatura en brazos de la chica**

**-¿Quieres decir que el es hijo de Voldemort?-**

**-Si, pero es ella no el- en eso vio que la chica tenia una herida en las manos -Yo ya no puedo seguir mas, por eso vine aquí a dejarte a la pequeña-**

**-Pero- replicaba Lucius – ¿yo?, yo no puedo-**

**-Por favor-decía la chica muy dolida -no me queda mucho tiempo, pues ya he perdido mucha sangre, y seria el último favor que le hicieras a tu amo, y a mí que aunque no sepas mi nombre, yo quedaría completamente agradecida contigo.-Por ultimo quiero que la llames ****Alyssa Riddle Augunt****- ****al terminar esto la chica cayo muerta había dado mas de lo que podía haber aguantado.**

**Llego Narcisa y le explico la historia, ella había comprendido y aceptado criar a la Niña como suya.**

**Lucius había enterrado ambos cuerpos juntos, pues si esa era la ultima orden del amo, al que siempre había servido, la obedecería pues el había sido su mas fiel discípulo.**

**Esa noche habían muerto sus colegas estaba solo el, con una niña pequeña, sentía pánico y a la vez que una emoción inexplicable al saber que esa niña podría ser la siguiente, elegida como la dama tenebrosa.**

**11 años después, en la mansión de los Malfoy se encontraba una niña jugando, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, su piel era blanca y tenia muy finas facciones, era muy parecida a Voldemort en su infancia, estaba muy emocionada pues le había llegado una carta, del colegio Hogwarts, del que su padre Lucius le había hablado, aunque sabia que no era su hija, le decía padre pues le tenia mucho afecto.**

**-Haremos una gran cena para celebrarlo-le decía Lucius a Narcisa, los dos ya eran viejos pero habían criado a Alyssa como su propia hija y, habían adquirido un gran afecto hacia la niña.**

**-Si, invitare a Draco seria bueno que trajera al pequeño Scorpius, pues así Alyssa se divertirá- le respondió su mujer **

**-buena idea- le dijo Lucius a su mujer.**

**Llego la noche, todo estaba preparado para la gran cena los elfos habían arreglado el comedor, con manteles color plata, habían puesto la bandeja mas cara que tenían, en eso suena el timbre.**

**-Alyssa ve a abrir- le dijo Narcisa, abrió la puerta y encontró a su tío Malfoy, su esposa y a Scorpius, pero, vio a alguien mas con el.**

**-Hola Alyssa te presento a Potter y a su familia, ellos vinieron a celebrar que entraras a Hogwarts, y su hija mas pequeña Lilly, también entrara este año, ¿por que no van a jugar al patio mientras los Potter y yo hablamos?-**

**-Si tío- le respondió Alyssa-**

**Las niñas subieron al cuarto de Alyssa era realmente grande, tanto que a lilly casi se le cae la baba de la impresión.**

**-¡Que grande esta! ojala yo tuviera un cuarto así- dijo sorprendida**

**-Pues créeme, que yo quisiera tener hermanos, pues estoy aburrida en la casa- respondió Alyssa.**

**En eso Scorpius, Fred y Severus entraron al cuarto con las chicas.**

**-¡Pues te reto scorpius!, a que no eres capaz de hacer algo sin el permiso de tu padre.-**

**-Claro que si puedo fred-**

**-Pues quiero verlo, sube al ático y saca las cosas que están bajo llave, y por lo de la llave no te preocupes Severus y yo encontramos las llaves-**

**Como todo malfoy orgulloso acepto el reto, subió al ático silenciosamente, para no ser captado por su padre o su abuelo. Cuando llego abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, había miles de telarañas dentro, pero había muchas cosas mas, había un viejo armario cuando lo abrió encontró miles de tesoros dentro la mayoría de los viejos Slytherin, y también encontró un viejo diario, que le llamo su atención -lo guardare para leerlo- luego pensó, pero en eso dos personas lo esperaban.**

**Su padre y Harry estaban atrás de la puerta.**

**-Sabes que no debes de entrar ahí scorpius- le replico Malfoy.**

**-Perdón padre, pero es que yo no iba a ser una gallina delante de esos dos- le respondía**

**-Y ustedes dos, están en serios problemas- les dijo Harry a sus 2 hijos -Abajo todos, ya en la casa les diré su castigo-**

**Todos los niños asintieron y bajaron a la sala**

**-Bueno Potter, ya abrieron el ático-**

**-Si Draco, ¿por que no vemos que escondes?-**

**-¡Jaja yo nada tengo que ocultarte! Vamos entra- ambos hombres entraron a ver que había en tan misterioso lugar -tu por un lado y yo por otro- Harry camino hacia la derecha y Draco hacia la izquierda, en eso Harry se tropiezo con un viejo pensadero, --Draco, ya encontré algo, ¿por que no echamos un vistazo? en fin, nadie ha muerto por husmear…**

**Ambos entraron en el pensadero sin lugar a dudas era el de Dumbledore, pues Harry reconocía esa vieja sensación, pero lo mas extraño es que no era un recuerdo de Dumbledore si no de…Sirius.**

**Harry y Draco caminaron por lo que parecía ser Hogwarts, ahí estaba su padrino, que era el mayor atractivo de todas las chicas, no había ninguna que se le resistiera, y ¿como se le iban a resistir? era alto y como jugaba quidditch tenia una figura celestial, además de que sus ojos eran verde con miel y su cabello era largo, pero eso lo hacia ver mas sexy de lo normal.**

**Pero hoy no iba a ser un día de coqueteos o al menos eso pensaba el, pues la profesora McGonagall le había asignado a un tutor para que le ayudara en transformaciones.**

**-pues bien- dijo el- ¿que puedo perder?**

**Entro donde se había citado con su tutor, McGonagall le había dicho que lo esperarían en la sala de los menesteres. Harry y Draco siguieron caminando y vieron que Sirius iba hacia la sala, ¿pero que iba a hacer? **

**-Potter, ¿que diablos hace tu padrino en la sala?- replico Draco**

**-créeme que no se nunca me contó que conocía la existencia de la sala- respondió mientras avanzaba**

**Sirius entro, esperando ver una biblioteca seguramente, pero, se sorprendió al ver, que había una mesa con comida, muy romántico como para estudiar pensaba el -espero al menos que sea una mujer si no corro de aquí- pensó, en eso vio una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.**

**-Y ¿que esperas para sentarte? Le pregunto esta.**

**-Pues es que, no se me esperaba a… no olvídalo- Sirius se sentó en la silla – Y bien ¿cual es tu nombre? Pues, no me puedes dejar con semejante duda.-pregunto este. **

**-Pues mi nombre es Necra kilan- dijo la joven sonrojándose.**

**-Y… supongo que eres de Ravenclaw ¿no?-**

**-Pues… si, bueno, pues ¿empezamos?- Necra no sabia por que pero la presencia de tal bombón la ponía muy nerviosa, tanto que tratando de agarrar el vaso de Sirius, este se le había caído entre las piernas y había arruinado su camisa.**

**-Lo siento tanto- Se disculpo levantando el baso y disculpándose con Sirius.**

**-No te preocupes- dijo este -de seguro que se quita si lo lavo- en eso Sirius se quito su camisa dejando a la vista de Necra sus hermosos pectorales –oh... disculpa si te molesta- dijo un poco avergonzado.**

**-No… no te preocupes- dijo esta, luego vio que su pantalón estaba manchado -si quieres te ayudo a lavar tu ropa-**

**-bueno- contesto, Sirius se saco su pantalón quedando en unos bóxers de corazoncitos, este se puso todo rojo de la vergüenza -promete que no le dirás a nadie-**

**-Prometido- dijo esta **

**En eso las velas se apagaron y quedaron en la oscuridad, Sirius parecía no comprender pero, Necra si así de que decidió salir corriendo, dejando a Sirius sin pantalón y sin camisa, por que ella se los había llevado.**

**Sirius salio sólo en su ropa interior, pero desgraciadamente no recordó que Dumbledore había citado una junta general del colegio, y salio corriendo todo avergonzado a la sala común de Gryffindor, Necra estaba demasiado apenada, pues por ella Sirius había tenido la peor vergüenza de su vida y fue a correr detrás de el.**

**Los dos entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor **

**-mira Sirius no es tan malo, de seguro que se les olvida- dijo esta cuando lo alcanzo muy apenada.**

**-Pero, es que tenía una reputación- dijo este triste.**

**-Esta bien, pídeme lo que sea para compensarte- le dijo intentado sonreír**

**-¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Estas segura?- dijo dando un paso hacia ella**

**-Si- contesto esta nerviosamente**

**Sirius se acerco a la chica, le agarro la cara para darle un intenso y provocador beso, Necra no quería pero, a la vez si quería, no sabia si escuchar a su corazón o a su mente.**

**Pero en eso McGonagall entro y se quedo impresionada al ver tal escena, a Sirius besándose en ropa interior con una chica.**

**-¡jóvenes! ¿Como pueden? y en plena sala común-**

**-pero, si no hemos hecho nada- decía Necra**

**-¡no! y ¿como me explican que el joven Sirius la besara en ropa interior?- dijo muy molesta-**

**-pues, es una larga historia- le respondía Necra mientras Sirius se intentaba cubrir.**

**Después hablo con ambos en privado y al parecer decían la verdad.**

**-Esta bien, les suprimiré el castigo que iba a ponerles-**

**En eso Draco y Harry sintieron jalados por alguien.**

**-¿que estaban haciendo? si se puede saber- pregunto Narcisa molesta**

**-pues…. -decía Draco**

**-tu sabes que esta prohibida la entrada aquí y mas para fisgonear- le dijo molesta.**

**-perdona madre-**

**-Si tu padre se entera de que estuvieron aquí, se pueden meter en grandes problemas, recuerda mis palabras Draco, quien busca la verdad la encuentra, pero si la encuentras ya no será lo mismo- tras decir esto Draco y Harry bajaron del ático junto con Narcisa.**

**-papá ¿que estabas haciendo? tardaste años- le reclamaba scorpius a su padre.**

**-pues Potter y yo estábamos buscando, una moneda que se le perdió a el- respondió mirándolo de reojo -Bueno si ya no hay ningún inconveniente ¿podríamos cenar?-**

**-Si es lo que esperábamos que dijeras Draco- dijo su esposa tras el.**

**Todos se fueron a sentar al comedor de los Malfoy, si que era grande y se notaba que al menos 50 elfos habían preparado la cena y la mesa, pues todo estaba impecable, Harry se divirtió al imaginar la reacción que hubiera tenido Hermione ante aquel hecho, de seguro que Ron tendría que salir de su asiento para detenerla, la cena fue tranquila, los chicos hablaron acerca de quidditch, y las chicas se sentaron en el comedor a tomar un poco de té.**

**Ginny estaba harta pues la madre de Draco y su esposa, eran las mujeres más arrogantes que podía haber.**

**Ya se hacia Tarde, y Harry decidió irse de la mansión de los Malfoy el y su familia se transportaron de vuelta a su casa, mando a los chicos a dormir, y el decidió hacer lo mismo**

**-¿no vienes cariño?- **

**-no Harry, tengo que checar algunas cosas-**

**-esta bien- le respondió este, subió las escaleras de su casa, entro a su cuarto que era realmente grande, su puesto de auror le traía muchas ganancias pero, trataba de no exagerar demasiado en estupideces como si poner el excusado de oro o de plata, el dinero que lo quedaba lo guardaba para llevar a los chicos al quidditch o hacerle un regalo a lilly, se desarropo y se puso su pijama, y por fin cumplió su anhelado sueño de quedar en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Ginny seguía abajo no podía conciliar el sueño, por algo que le había dicho Narcisa cuando estaba borracha.**

**-¿Te imaginas que hubiera una nueva amenaza en el mundo mágico? Hip-**

**-Ni lo digas, seria terrible- le decía Ginny.**

**-Pues es tarde querida, esa amenaza ya esta con nosotros y tarde o temprano, iniciara un nuevo mandato.-**

**¿A que se refería Narcisa? Ginny no se lo podía explicar, mientras tanto Harry le estaba pasando algo familiar de su pasado, el estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy pero esa niña la que habían adoptado, le recordaba a alguien. **

**¿Por que su cicatriz le estaba ardiendo de nuevo? si ya había muerto voldemort.**

**Harry se encontraba en la cámara de los secretos pero ¿por que? Ahí había una niña pequeña de seguro que tenia como 11 años, estaba de espaldas por eso no podía ver su cara, su cabello era largo y negro, y la niña no tenia tanta estatura, cuando volteo pudo reconocer a la niña era Alyssa, parecía estar herida pues estaba sangrando del costado ¿que diablos estaba pasando ahí?.**

**Harry pedía ayuda pero no era escuchado por nadie y la cámara empezaba a derrumbarse, ya no tenia mucho tiempo si no hacia algo, ambos quedarían atrapados.**

**-¡Harry…Harry HARRY!-**

**-Ha…a…a…- dijo este despertando**

**-Estabas gritando tuviste una pesadilla- le decía Ginny alarmado**

**-Pues si, fue muy raro, soñé con Alyssa, que habría la cámara de los secretos, pero ¿Cómo?-**

**-¿Qué?- decía Ginny asustada -Creo que ya se de que hablaba Narcisa, ¡no puede ser! Harry ¿crees que haya una nueva heredera de slytherin?-**

**-Pues, como lo vi en mis sueños es lo mas seguro pero ¿por que piensas eso?- le respondía igualmente alarmado Harry.**


End file.
